Triskull reveals himself as Chernabog
This is how Triskull reveals himself as Chernabog goes in Dawn of Justice. then see Triskull and Wonder Woman at a laboratory Triskull: My research must be here, Diana. chuckles Triskull: You were right, Diana, they don't deserve our help. They only deserve destruction. Woman looks shocked Wonder Woman: You...you're him. Triskull: I am. But I'm not who you thought I was. at the control tower, Diana prepares to attack. She slowly walks around the control tower, her sword in hand Triskull/Chernabog: I'm not your enemy, Diana. I'm the only one who truly knows you. And who truly knows them, as you do now. They always have been and always will be weak, cruel, selfish, and capable of the greatest horrors. Diana walks into the room, Chernabog is gone, appearing on the other side of the windows Triskull/Chernabog: All I ever wanted was for my god siblings to see how evil my father's creation was. But they refused. Wonder Woman: I am Diana of Themiscyra... Triskull/Chernabog: So I destroyed them. Wonder Woman: Daughter of Hippolyta, and I am here to complete her... appears right behind her. Seeing her chance, Diana lunges at him with the sword, but he disintegrates it just by letting it go into his hand. Diana is stunned Wonder Woman: The Godkiller... Triskull/Chernabog: My dear child, that's not the Godkiller. (blows dust from his hand) You are. Only a god can kill another god. Zeus left the child he had with the Queen of the Amazons, as a weapon to use against me. Wonder Woman: No. You liar! (traps him in the Lasso of Hestia) I compel you to tell me the truth! Triskull/Chernabog: I am. laughs evilly Triskull/Chernabog: I am not the God of Darkness, Diana. I am the God of Truth. Mankind stole this world from us. (uses his powers to electrocute the lasso, starting control of Diana's vision, taking her back to No Man's Land) They ruined it, day by day, (takes her back to the control tower, then to the sky, where Chernabog was seen wounded and banished to Earth, healing from his wounds) And I, the only one wise enough to see it, was left too weak to stop them. All these years I have struggled alone, whispering into their ears. Ideas, inspirations for formulas, and weapons. But I don't make them use them. They start these wars on their own. All I do is orchestrate an armistice I know they cannot keep, in the hopes they will destroy themselves. But it has never been enough. Until you. When you first arrived, I was going to crush you. But I knew that if only you could see what my siblings could not... (takes her back to No Man's Land) ...then you would join me and, with our powers combined... (makes the ruined trees nearby grow into healthy ones) ...we could finally end all the pain, all the suffering and destruction they bring. And we could return this world to the paradise it was before then. Forever. considers Wonder Woman: I... I can never be a part of that. takes her back to the tower and stops using his lightning on the lasso Triskull/Chernabog: My dear, I don't want to fight you, but if I must... (electrocutes the lasso again, this time creating a massive explosion of white light that destroys the tower and throws Diana across the base)